<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning rod by toue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314868">Lightning rod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toue/pseuds/toue'>toue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Families of Choice, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toue/pseuds/toue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angus McDonald found himself at the center of every crime scene or accident. He wasn’t sure whether fate directed him towards these incidents or if his curse was the one causing them to happen in the first place.<br/>Angus’ father used to tell a story of conning a witch, who had then cursed their bloodline. And as the McDonalds’ first-born child, Angus had taken the brunt of the curse’s repercussions.<br/>The terms of the curse were vague, at best. But even without explanation, it was clear to anybody that paid attention that Angus was a lightning rod for disaster.<br/><br/>Angus has a secret. His new family is worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightning rod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you so much for taking me to the Neverwinter Museum, sir!” Angus said, walking alongside Taako. “It was very interesting!”</p>
<p>It was a blisteringly hot summer, and Angus was spending his vacation with Taako and Kravitz. For all that Taako feigned indifference to Angus, he’d been a very attentive host. This was the third day this week that he’d taken Angus out sightseeing.</p>
<p>(Unbeknownst to Taako, Angus had grown up in Neverwinter himself; he already knew the city and its landmarks quite well. Still, he’d never turn down a day out with Taako. And it was nothing new for Angus to fib about his past.)</p>
<p>“Just thought you might get a kick out of it,” Taako drawled, scanning his surroundings. “Let’s stop at the bank before heading home, yeah? Taako’s got some business to attend to.”</p>
<p><em>The bank</em>.</p>
<p>Angus recognized it coming up on the horizon. He forced his feet to move and his breathing to steady.</p>
<p>Historically, Angus didn’t have good luck with banks. But maybe this time would be different.</p>
<p>“Alright, sir,” Angus said.</p>
<p>It would be fine, probably. The museum had been okay, after all.</p>
<p>They reached the bank and pushed inside, a burst of cool air welcoming them. And as reluctant as he was to step foot in the bank, Angus had to admit that the air conditioning was a great relief.</p>
<p>“This’ll only take a sec,” Taako said, approaching a teller. Angus idled in the center of the lobby, rocking nervously on his heels as he scanned the room.</p>
<p>He made note of the exits. He located the alarms. He examined the others in the bank.</p>
<p>There were three tellers: a halfling and two humans. A drow talked to the halfling teller. One of the humans was helping Taako.</p>
<p>A dragonborn man sat on a cushy leather chair in the lobby. This is who attracted Angus’ attention. The dragonborn’s entire body was tense as he scanned the room. And Angus recognized, immediately, that this man was not here to do proper business.</p>
<p>Angus hurried back over to Taako’s side, tugging at his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Jeezy creezy, Ango, cut it out,” Taako said, turning to face Angus nonetheless. “I’m in the middle of something.”</p>
<p>“Sir, I have a bad feeling,” Angus announced. “We need to leave.”</p>
<p>Taako frowned, subtly scanning the room himself before nodding.</p>
<p>“Sure, alright,” Taako said, stepping away from the teller booth. “I’ll finish this another time. Let’s skedaddle.”</p>
<p>Angus felt immensely grateful, in that moment, that he’d earned Taako’s trust.</p>
<p>They’d almost made it back to the exit when somebody grabbed Angus from behind.</p>
<p>Angus cried out as his assailant pulled him backward, pointing a wand to his temple. A thick arm wrapped around Angus’ neck, immobilizing him.</p>
<p>“Hey, what the <em>fuck</em>?” Taako said, reaching for his own wand.</p>
<p>“Don’t move, or the kid gets it,” the assailant hissed, stepping backward and dragging Angus further into the bank. “This is a <em>robbery</em>!”</p>
<p>There were gasps from the others in the bank as they froze, gawking at the scene.</p>
<p>Taako watched with wide eyes, hands twitching uselessly as his sides, nostrils flaring. He looked <em>terrified</em>.</p>
<p>Angus huffed out a world-weary sigh.</p>
<p>“You think this is funny, kid?” his assailant asked, tightening his hold painfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>Irritating, more like.</em>
</p>
<p>Angus whispered an incantation and flicked his wrist, casting a prestidigitation to create the illusion of militia sirens. They wailed in the distance, seeming to grow closer.</p>
<p>The criminal startled, his grip loosening somewhat as he scanned the room.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck called the militia?” the dragonborn asked, removing his wand from Angus’ temple in order to point it out toward the onlookers.</p>
<p>While the criminal was distracted, Angus reached up to yank his wand from his breakaway lanyard. He angled it over his shoulder and quickly cast a magic missile.</p>
<p>The dragonborn yelped as he took the spell right in the gut. He stumbled backward, taking Angus with him. Angus wheezed for a moment as the dragonborn’s arm choked him.</p>
<p>Very quickly, however, the dragonborn’s grip on Angus loosened. Angus wriggled free, darting back across the room to Taako’s side.</p>
<p>Taako set a gentle hand on Angus’ hair, examining him intently as though cataloguing injuries. His sharp eyes flickered from the scratches on Angus’ neck to his slightly charred clothes- collateral damage from the close-range magic missile.</p>
<p>“Stay back, pumpkin,” Taako finally said, gently pushing Angus behind him.</p>
<p>The criminal lay prone on the floor, cursing under his breath.</p>
<p>“Hey, shitstain!” Taako said, stepping forward menacingly. “You messed with the wrong wizard! I’m <em>Taako</em>. Y’know, from <em>TV</em>?”</p>
<p>The dragonborn’s eyes went comically wide as he tried to scurry backward. Unfortunately, he’d backed himself into a wall.</p>
<p>Taako made quick work of incapacitating the criminal from there. Angus didn’t watch.</p>
<p>Eventually, Taako came back over, placing a hand on Angus’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Angles,” Taako said. “Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>There were real sirens sounding in the distance, now, and Angus felt a familiar surge of guilt.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Angus said, the words tumbling from his lips unprovoked.</p>
<p>Taako froze.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, kid?” Taako said, watching Angus closely. “Not <em>your </em>fault that some douchebag decided to rob a bank.”</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>,<em> it was. It <strong>was</strong> my fault.</em></p>
<p>But that wasn’t something he could explain to Taako. Not yet, at least. He wasn’t brave enough.</p>
<p>“You didn’t get your banking done,” Angus said.</p>
<p>Taako snorted out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Also not your fault,” Taako said, ruffling his hair. “Let’s call Krav to give us a lift, yeah?”</p><hr/>
<p>Angus frequented the corner store down the street from Taako’s home to buy himself the daily newspaper. Sometimes Taako would ask him to pick up groceries as well.</p>
<p>This morning, Angus was here solely for the newspaper. Angus liked newspapers. He liked the smell of them, the ink smearing his hands. Most importantly, he liked how dense they were with information.</p>
<p>The shop was empty today all but for one employee, a young human woman. She was chewing gum loudly as she restocked various spell components. The deafening squish and smack of her saliva working the gum made Angus wince as he grabbed a newspaper from the stack and started skimming it.</p>
<p>Yesterday’s would-be bank robbery had made the front page today- likely only because one of the famed seven birds had intervened. There seemed to be little other major news to speak of. Angus figured that a slow news day was also a peaceful one; he tried to be grateful.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Angus heard a sickly gagging noise from across the shop. He looked up to see the human employee clutching her throat and going purple.</p>
<p>Angus moved with purpose to her side.</p>
<p>“Kneel, please,” he instructed.</p>
<p>The woman stared with wide eyes but complied, kneeling beside Angus. Angus looped his arms around her abdomen and clutched one fisted hand within the other.</p>
<p>Though Angus was not the strongest boy, he was well-practiced in this maneuver. Working with intention, he repeatedly applied pressure to her abdomen until he heard the woman cough and spit her gum onto the floor. She sagged in his grip, panting. Angus let go.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, ma’am?” Angus said. “Should I grab you a water?”</p>
<p>“I’m good,” she rasped. “<em>Fuck</em>. Sorry, shit. Damn. You really saved my bacon there, sport.”</p>
<p> “I was happy to help, ma’am,” Angus said. “It comes in handy to know the basics of first aid!”</p>
<p>“Basics, my ass. I mean, butt,” the woman said, standing up. “You handled that like a pro. You trying to be a doctor someday?”</p>
<p>“No, ma’am, a detective,” Angus said. “It wasn’t anything, really! I’m just glad you’re okay.”</p>
<p>The woman massaged her throat, picking up the lump of gum from the floor with her forefinger and thumb.</p>
<p>“Eugh,” she said. “Been trying to kick the gum habit for years. This might finally convince me.”</p>
<p>Angus felt a familiar nausea settle in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Angus blurted out.</p>
<p>The woman blinked.</p>
<p>“What? For what?” she asked. “You saved my life, kiddo.”</p>
<p>
  <em>My fault.</em>
</p>
<p>Angus shook his head, trying to dismiss the unhelpful thoughts vying for his attention.</p>
<p>“If you’re still able to ring me up, ma’am,” Angus said. “I’d very much like to purchase a newspaper.”</p>
<p>The woman scoffed good-naturedly.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and take one on the house,” she said, gesturing toward the stack. “Consider it my thanks.”</p><hr/>
<p>When Angus got home, Taako was busy in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Fam’s coming over for dinner tonight, Ango!” Taako called. “Well- Lup, Barold, Mags and Merle, at least.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be glad to see them, sir!” Angus said, poking his head into the kitchen. “Do you any need help in here?”</p>
<p>“Naw, ch’boy’s got this,” Taako said. “Go read your nerdpaper, yeah?”</p>
<p>Angus sat himself on the living room couch, enjoying the ambient noise of Taako working in the kitchen. Angus already felt calmer as he opened the paper to read.</p>
<p> The news, as he’d already noticed, was dull today. Still, Angus enjoyed perusing the articles. In a half hour, he’d skimmed most of the paper, which only left the obituaries. Angus had developed the habit of checking them whenever possible. He didn’t expect today to be different from any other day. Oftentimes he’d find no familiar names and move on.</p>
<p>But, today, things <em>were</em> different.</p>
<p>Today, a name stood out to him on the page.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jonas Oliver McDonald died of natural causes at his home in Neverwinter on June 25. He was 82.</em>
</p>
<p>A large breath of air escaped Angus’ lips as he slowly read his grandfather’s obituary. His shoulders slumped, relaxing as though they’d been tense for years. He read it again and again, committing it to memory.</p>
<p>
  <em>Natural causes. Natural causes. Died of natural causes.</em>
</p>
<p>“Angus, holy shit,” he heard Taako curse. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>It took a long moment for Angus to realize he was crying. He could feel cool air dancing over his wet cheeks. Angus tried to muster words, unsuccessfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s okay, Taako! I’m not sad!</em>
</p>
<p>Angus’ breath hitched as he sobbed. He felt more than saw Taako sit beside him, reaching out to place a tentative hand on Angus’ back.</p>
<p>“You’re freaking me out, kid,” Taako murmured. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Still, try as he might, Angus couldn’t speak. He opened his mouth but found no words. He whined, frustrated, before shoving the newspaper toward Taako.</p>
<p>Taako took the hint and scanned the page, brows furrowed as he read. Then at a certain point, Angus saw it click.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Angus</em>,” Taako said, voice impossibly gentle.</p>
<p>Angus sniffled. Taako put the paper aside before pulling Angus into a hug.</p>
<p>And Angus cried into Taako’s chest for far longer than he felt comfortable admitting. Taako rocked and hushed him as though he were only a baby. It was comforting.</p>
<p>“I thought your grandpa’s name was, uh, ‘lost to time?’” Taako said eventually. “I’ll be honest, I’d figured he was already dead.”</p>
<p>Spoken by anybody else, the comment would seem insensitive. But this was Taako, who Angus knew struggled with expressing difficult emotions.</p>
<p>Taako, who now looked beside himself with worry.</p>
<p>“I wanted to protect him,” Angus said, too exhausted to lie.</p>
<p>Taako held him tighter, unspoken questions set aside for the time being.</p>
<p>Eventually, Angus’ tears gave way to an impenetrable drowsiness. He drifted off in Taako’s arms, feeling safe and warm.</p>
<p>He was only half aware when Taako slid out from under him, brushing Angus’ hair from his face with a tentative hand.</p>
<p>Angus distantly felt Taako drape a blanket over him before he fell asleep entirely.</p><hr/>
<p>Angus awoke clumsily, his body feeling heavy. His lips were dry, his eyelashes gummy with sleep.</p>
<p>He heard hushed voices.</p>
<p>“I’m so unqualified to deal with this shit,” Taako whispered. “Seriously, you guys shoulda seen him! Actually, I’m glad you didn’t. It was snotty and ugly and <em>sad</em>. He was totally nonverbal for a hot sec, I- I didn’t know what to <em>do</em>.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you did alright,” Kravitz said. “He’s resting now, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Taako let out some sort of whining noise from deep in his throat.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Taako, we’re here for him too!” Magnus said, much louder than was probably advisable. The others hushed him.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Magnus whispered.</p>
<p>“This kid has a colossal support system,” Lup said. “He’s gonna be fine, Taaks.”</p>
<p>Angus figured it was probably a good time to “wake up.” He sat up and stretched. It seemed like the voices were coming from the dining room.</p>
<p>Angus entered the dining room, where his family was seated around the table.</p>
<p>“Hello, sirs and ma’am!” Angus said, wincing as he found his voice a bit raw.</p>
<p>Every figure at the table seemed to startle, turning to Angus with wide eyes. Even Merle seemed concerned, which was- frustrating.</p>
<p>Because Angus was <em>fine</em>.</p>
<p>“I’ll go grab dinner, since you’re up,” Taako said. The squeak of him scooting his chair out was deafening in the otherwise silent room.</p>
<p>Angus took a seat, resigning himself to a very awkward evening.</p>
<p>Barry cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I’d been meaning to ask you, kid,” Barry said. “The necromancer we’ve been chasing has turned out to be- uh, slippery, to say the least. Think you could help us find him?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to, sir,” Angus said, brightening somewhat.</p>
<p>Taako reentered the room, placing a lasagna in the center of the table. He floated a separate pasta dish over for Barry.</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon,” Barry whined. “I love lasagna.”</p>
<p>“You’re lactose intolerant, Barold,” Taako huffed. “And I, for one, am not enabling your dairy-based masochism.”</p>
<p>Taako made quick work of serving everybody at the table.</p>
<p>“We are not taking Angus on a reaper mission, Barry,” Kravitz interjected.</p>
<p>“Not what I said!” Barry said, throwing his hands up defensively. “Just, like, the book-reading parts. He’s good at what he does!”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Angus preened.</p>
<p>“Hell, I did crazier shit when I was his age,” Magnus said, before pausing, a look of horror passing over his features. “Oh, god, ‘when I was his age?’ Am I- am I an old man now?”</p>
<p>“Never thought I’d see the day,” Merle mused.</p>
<p>“Morbid,” Lup said. “But valid.”</p>
<p>The table quieted as people began to eat. Eventually, Magnus spoke again.</p>
<p>“So, anything interesting happen today, Angus?” Magnus asked. Taako elbowed him roughly.</p>
<p>And all at once, that stifling awkward energy was back in the room. Angus tried to ignore the looks, focusing instead on picking apart his lasagna.</p>
<p>“Well, sir, an employee at the corner store was choking,” Angus said. “I gave her the fantasy Heimlich maneuver.”</p>
<p>“Yikes, for real?” Lup said. “You really saved the day, huh, Kid Wonder?”</p>
<p>“Right place at the right time,” Merle nodded sagely.</p>
<p><em>My fault.</em><br/>
“She gave me the paper for free,” Angus said. “It was nice of her.”</p>
<p>The room quieted again, and Angus tried to ignore the looks exchanged across the table.</p>
<p>Really, he tried. But it wasn’t that easy.</p>
<p>Angus put down his fork, pushing his plate away before looking up to address his family.</p>
<p>“With all due respect, sirs and ma’am, you don’t have to make this a <em>thing</em>,” Angus said, the words tasting bitter in his mouth. “I’m not sad.”</p>
<p>Taako tensed visibly.</p>
<p>“You cried yourself to sleep, Angus,” Taako said, voice humorless. “That doesn’t really scream ‘happy camper’ to me.”</p>
<p>“We care about you, Angus,” Lup chimed in. “We just want to help.”</p>
<p>Angus exhaled. There was no more room for deception. He had to be honest.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what repercussions he’d face for it. He wasn’t sure if he’d still have a place in this family afterward.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sad,” Angus said. “I was happy. I was- <em>relieved</em>.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Those idiot parents of yours knew absolutely nothing, Angus,” his grandfather said, shuffling a deck of cards as he spoke. “You’re not cursed, son- you’ve just got an appetite for adventure.”</p>
<p>A young Angus frowned, staring at his grandfather from across the card table.</p>
<p>“But the trouble comes to <em>me</em>, Grandpa,” Angus said. “Bad things happen wherever I go.”</p>
<p>“Such is life!” his grandfather said. “Your parents were fools to ascribe meaning to the meaningless. You, Angus McDonald, are a brilliant young child. I will not condone you buying into this ‘curse’ nonsense.”</p>
<p>Angus nodded, though unconvinced.</p>
<p>“Tell me, then,” his grandfather said, dealing out cards. “Do you remember how to play gin rummy?”</p><hr/>
<p>The fire changed everything. Angus was lucky to wake up in time to help his grandfather evacuate.</p>
<p>Their home came down in blistering heat and ash.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Angus said as they watched. His eyes burned.</p>
<p>“Sorry? You didn’t set the place alight, did you?” his grandfather joked.</p>
<p>A local inn took the two of them in for the night. Angus snuck out once his grandfather was asleep.</p>
<p>He didn’t return.</p><hr/>
<p>Though both he and his grandfather had managed to survive the fire, they couldn’t count on another miracle to protect them from Angus’ curse. Angus’ grandfather was too kind to kick him out, but he <em>should</em>.</p>
<p>(Angus’ parents had abandoned him as soon as they’d realized how dangerous it was to keep Angus around. He couldn’t blame them.)</p>
<p>Running away was clearly Angus’ best option. It was the only way Angus could protect his loved ones from the repercussions of his condition.</p>
<p>Being homeless wasn’t too bad. People tended to pity children on the streets. And Angus was charming and quick-witted, which helped.</p>
<p>But the curse didn’t ease its grip in these times. Angus McDonald found himself at the center of every crime scene or accident. He wasn’t sure whether fate directed him towards these incidents or if his curse was the one causing them to happen in the first place.</p>
<p>Angus’ father used to tell a story of conning a witch, who had then cursed their bloodline. And as the McDonalds’ first-born child, Angus had taken the brunt of the curse’s repercussions.</p>
<p>The terms of the curse were vague, at best. But even without explanation, it was clear to anybody that paid attention that Angus was a lightning rod for disaster.</p>
<p>In his months living on the street, facing danger far too often, Angus became determined to try to help people wherever he could. If Angus <em>was</em> causing these dangerous situations with his curse, then he owed it to the public to at least try to deescalate them.</p>
<p>His curse gave him an edge over the militia- he was always right where the action was. Criminals underestimated him, but he was sharp and fast and <em>very</em> used to danger. It wasn’t long before he’d developed a new life for himself.</p>
<p>The Bureau of Balance changed things, a bit.</p><hr/>
<p>Angus was hesitant to accept Madame Director’s offer. He didn’t want to endanger the Bureau.</p>
<p>But this was the biggest mystery he’d ever encountered! These people were saving the world! Angus wanted to be a part of it.</p>
<p>When the reclaimers called Angus for help with Lucas’ robot- something went wrong. Magnus’ stone of farspeech cut out and Angus felt ill.</p>
<p>
  <em>My fault. My fault. My fault.</em>
</p>
<p>While in Neverwinter with Merle and his kids, a wagon nearly crushed Mavis and Mookie.</p>
<p>
  <em>My fault. My fault. My fault.</em>
</p>
<p>It was fortunate, at least, that the other members of the Bureau were so competent. They were, in general, prepared to handle any disaster. Angus tried to remind himself of this on nights he couldn’t sleep or days he had no appetite.</p>
<p>This peace couldn’t last.</p><hr/>
<p>Angus’ gaze was fixed in his lap as he told his family the truth. He owed this to them, yes, but that didn’t make it any easier.</p>
<p>“You’re… <em>cursed</em>?” Kravitz asked, eyebrows raised to his hairline.</p>
<p>Angus nodded.</p>
<p>“I was <em>happy</em> to see Grandpa’s obituary,” Angus said, “Because he died of old age. Not because of me. Not because I bring danger wherever I go.”</p>
<p>Lup exhaled sharply.</p>
<p>“If you’re cursed, it’s not your fault anyway,” Magnus argued. “It’s the curse’s fault. Right?”</p>
<p>Angus really thought he’d cried all that he could today. But now tears were puddling at the base of his eyes again. He looked up, staring Magnus down.</p>
<p>“But my very existence puts people in danger!” Angus said, tears dribbling down his cheeks. “How can that <em>not</em> be my fault?”</p>
<p>“Angus,” Taako said. He waited for Angus to meet his eyes before continuing. “Remember what I told you about Glamour Springs?”</p>
<p>This question was unexpected enough to slow Angus’ tears for a moment.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, you told me,” Angus said. “You said the deaths were your fault, for your transmutation magic, but it was really your assistant.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I…” Taako trailed off. “Wait, when did I tell you about Sazed?”</p>
<p>“World’s greatest detective,” Angus sniffled. Taako smiled slightly.</p>
<p>“Sure, kid. Hear me out though,” Taako said. “So, it wasn’t <em>my</em> fault that Sazed was an asshole. But sometimes I feel like maybe it was? Like maybe I was such a jerk that it caused him to snap.”</p>
<p>The others looked ready to protest. Angus beat them to it.</p>
<p>“But that’s not <em>fair</em>,” Angus argued. “It’s <em>not</em> your fault. Mister Sazed was a murderer.”</p>
<p>“A-ha! Gotcha!” Taako said. “It’s <em>not</em> your fault that you got a shitty danger curse. Just like it’s not <em>my</em> fault that I had a no-good asshole assistant.”</p>
<p>“That’s not…” Angus trailed off.</p>
<p>“Wait, I got one!” Lup said. “When I went to try to lock up my relic and fucking <em>died</em>- I blamed myself for that, yeah? I blamed myself for leaving and not telling anybody. Which wasn’t a good move, sure, but was it my fault I literally got stabbed in the back?”</p>
<p>“No, ma’am, of course not,” Angus said, sniffling.</p>
<p>“Nobody wants to hear you blame yourself for this, short stuff,” Merle said. “It’s not right. You’re a pipsqueak. You couldn’t hurt a fly.”</p>
<p>“That’s wack, though. Your dad scammed a witch and <em>you</em> got stuck with the consequences,” Taako said. “Seriously, Ango, I’d be livid if that were me. Nobody curses Taako but Taako! That’s what I always say.”</p>
<p>Lup snorted out laughter.</p>
<p>“We’ve dealt with curses before in our travels,” Barry said. “We’ll do some research on this one and try to help you out. No, uh. No sweat, kid.”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask my queen for guidance, too,” Kravitz said. “She might know something.”</p>
<p>Angus watched his family discuss his most vexing secret.</p>
<p>They weren’t blaming Angus. They weren’t abandoning Angus.</p>
<p>Angus McDonald was still crying, but now?</p>
<p>He was smiling through his tears.</p><hr/>
<p>Next week, Taako took Angus to the library. On the way there, a thief grabbed Taako’s purse and ran.</p>
<p>Before Angus could even think to blame himself, Taako placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a wicked grin.</p>
<p>“Let me show you a new spell, Ango,” Taako said, pointing his wand toward the perpetrator. “Pay attention, now!”</p><hr/>
<p>Magnus invited Angus over to play with his dogs. As soon as they got into the backyard, though, a sudden rainstorm rolled in. The lightning strikes seemed centered around Magnus’ cottage.</p>
<p>Soggy and shivering, curled up with a hot chocolate, Angus watched the skies light up with electricity.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Angus said.</p>
<p>“No need, Ango! This is great!” Magnus exclaimed. “We’ve had a nasty drought this season here in Raven’s Roost. This storm is a godsend. An <em>Angus-send</em>? We’ll workshop it.”</p>
<p>Angus giggled.</p><hr/>
<p>Nothing quite paralleled Angus’ birthday party. They held it in Magnus’ backyard, which was greener than ever thanks to the recent downpour.</p>
<p>The turnout was huge. Even Captain Davenport had docked his ship nearby to attend.</p>
<p>It was all very lovely until a dragon crashed the party.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah! Dragon fight!” Magnus whooped before rushing in.</p>
<p>“I bet I can take care of this in five minutes, <em>tops</em>,” Taako said, following after Magnus. “Barold, time me!”</p>
<p>Dutifully, Barry pulled out a pocket watch.</p>
<p>“This is the best party ever!” Lup beamed, pulling out her (new and improved) Umbrastaff. “Angus, what did we ever do to deserve you?”</p>
<p>Angus couldn’t have asked for a better day.</p>
<p>He even managed to get in a few hits himself.</p><hr/>
<p>Meeting two literal goddesses was a bit daunting, to say the least.</p>
<p>Angus held his chin high and tried to relax his shoulders. He was the world’s greatest detective, after all! He could handle meeting a deity or two.</p>
<p>(Kravitz stood by his side, offering silent support. It helped.)</p>
<p>The Raven Queen and Istus were immense- not only in their size but in their presence. Angus felt even smaller than usual. Still, he stubbornly held his ground. First impressions were important.</p>
<p>“So, this is the child,” the Raven Queen said. Her voice was deep and resonant. Angus could feel it thrumming in his chest.</p>
<p>“It’s wonderful to meet you, Angus,” Istus said, her voice accompanied by the rhythmic clicking of her knitting needles. Though he couldn’t see her face, Angus got the impression she was smiling.</p>
<p>“My Queen. Lady Istus,” Kravitz spoke. “Angus suspects he’s living with a curse. I was wondering if you might be able to help.”</p>
<p>“I can see it,” Istus agreed. “It’s been there for quite some time, yes?”</p>
<p>“My whole life,” Angus said, swallowing nervously.</p>
<p>“I called in Istus because I think this curse has more to do with her domain,” the Raven Queen said. “I hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Angus said. “Frankly, ma’ams, I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance to meet <em>one</em> goddess, let alone two.”</p>
<p>The goddesses seemed to laugh.</p>
<p>“Let me help you, Angus,” Istus said, setting her knitting aside before kneeling in front of Angus. “I owe your family far too much to leave you like this.”</p>
<p>She held her hand outstretched in front of Angus’ chest. And before Angus could even question it, he felt a tugging.</p>
<p>A dark piece of yarn emerged from Angus’ chest, scooting toward Istus’ hand.</p>
<p>Angus wheezed, suddenly winded as he watched the curse escape him. He tried to stay calm as Istus led the rest of the yarn out, letting it wind into a perfect ball and fall into her hand.</p>
<p>Angus gasped for breath as he was freed, relishing in pulling cool air into his lungs.</p>
<p>“What an unconscionable curse,” Istus said, examining the ball of yarn. “And crueler yet to inflict it on a child.” It disintegrated into smoke. Istus pulled her knitting back out and continued as though she’d never stopped.</p>
<p>“If I may, Lady Istus,” Kravitz said, placing a hand on Angus’ shoulder. “Angus is no mere child. He’s quite remarkable.”</p>
<p>Angus couldn’t help but smile, feeling warm from the praise.</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t mean it to be patronizing,” Istus said. “I know all about you, Angus McDonald. It’s part of the job, you see.”</p>
<p>Istus held her knitting aloft, pausing to examine her handiwork.</p>
<p>“You are incredibly bright and <em>exceptionally</em> talented. Your life has been an adventure,” Istus said. “The problem is that you had no choice in the matter. If nothing else, I want that for you. A choice.”</p>
<p>Angus placed a hand on his own chest. His heart thrummed beneath his skin.</p>
<p>Somehow, Angus McDonald felt lighter. Unburdened of his curse, he felt… <em>normal</em>. For the first time ever, probably.</p>
<p>“Thank you, ma’am,” Angus said, nodding toward Istus. “If there’s any way I can repay you…”</p>
<p>Istus tittered out a laugh that sounded like metal gears turning.</p>
<p>“There’s no need,” Istus said. “But please tell the boys I said hello.”</p><hr/>
<p>A crowd was waiting in Taako’s living room when Kravitz and Angus reemerged.</p>
<p>“The curse is gone!” Angus announced, feeling a wide smile split his face in two.</p>
<p>The room devolved into cheers as his family swarmed him. Lup whooped happily. Barry leaned his weight on her shoulder, looking relieved. Lucretia’s eyes sparkled with emotion.</p>
<p>(Davenport hadn’t been able to make it, but Angus received a lovely postcard the next day.)</p>
<p>“I’ve met gods, too,” Merle grumbled, giving Angus the briefest of side-hugs. “What makes you so special, kid?”</p>
<p>“Did Istus mention me? ‘Cause like, I’m <em>pretty</em> sure I’m her favorite,” Magnus said afterward, squeezing Angus in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Curse or no curse, you’ll always be a nerd,” Taako spoke next, leaning down to fluff up Angus’ hair.</p>
<p>“I love you guys too,” Angus said. “And if I’m honest, sir, I think Istus likes <em>me</em> best now.”</p>
<p>Magnus squawked out a protest. Angus laughed.</p>
<p>Angus felt <em>safe</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey it's me ch'enby<br/>i do not have anything to say here??? surprisingly??? normally i get much chattier in the notes.<br/>if u enjoyed this pls leave me a comment or a kudos and let me kno, i live for the applause!!!<br/>hope u r all staying safe out there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>